halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerome Brown
is an ONI Operative, known for his work in GHOST Team, where he operated as the teams vehicle specialist. Sometimes, the team would, jokingly, refer to him as Chauffeur. He was also the youngest member of GHOST and was often called Kid, by various members of GHOST, most often by Mikhail Tokarev. Despite this, he still cared greatly for his team, and considered them his brothers, however, he had a brief relationship with Linda Burk. He was considered second in command of the group, Simon Drake. Over the 30 year career with GHOST, he became the best friend of his commander. When Simon died in battle, he took it hard, and soon fell into a deep bout of depression, which was only relieved by a relationship by a close friend of his, Linda Burk. Jerome died in battle during the Remnants War on 2590, shortly after his wife. He was remembered as a hero, and a loyal and devoted friend, husband and soldier. =Early Life= Jerome was born to Dell and Michael Brown, on April 11th, 2520, in Chicago's residential district. Jerome lived a tough life, his father walked out on him when he was three, and his mother was an alcoholic. Somehow, hit mother managed to keep hold of a manger position at a nearby warehouse. Jerome did quite well in school, during his entire high school career he kept a 3.8 GPA and he graduated with honors. However, due to the Human-Covenant War, Jerome was drafted into the Marines straight out of high school. =Military Career= Jerome joined the Marines straight out of high school. After boot camp, he was assigned to the 34th Mechanized Division. It was here were he discovered his uncanny skill in vehicles. Being as smart as he was, he was able to master a variety of control schemes for all vehicles. He was promoted to sergeant after serving only one year in the 34th, after his squad leader was killed in an engagement with the covenant. Being only 19 years old, he took a lot of flak for being so young and at a position at which he commanded soldiers twice his age. However, this disrespect was soon lost. He managed to save a group of soldiers stuck in a seemingly impenetrable crater. Using his advanced driving skills, Jerome made a daring move and managed to scale the crater's outer walls, and saved the trapped men. After his promotion to Staff Sergeant, he decided to join the ODSTs after seeing a recruitment paper on an inner colony during shore leave. Jerome graduated in the top 10% of his class, and soon he was put into some of the UNSC's most difficult fights. After a while, the growing amount of losses was taking it's toll on the young Jerome, he became cold and collected. Some even saw him as a pessimist, due to some of his view on the war. He never made any attachment to his squadmates, as they usually died within one or two ops. However, he found himself a friend in Mikhail Tokarev, a grizzled veteran who had been in the ODSTs since the beginning of the war. Jerome found Mikhail's brutality and cold effectiveness appealing. The pair soon grew a friendship that would last for years. =GHOST Team= Sometime during 2550, Jerome was called back to Earth to do an interview for ONI. Highly skeptical of it's true purpose, Jerome soon found that ONI was being very upfront about his possible career in the Office. They told him he had the opportunity to utilize his skills in high-value missions, while also working with the best the UNSC had to offer. Excited to be doing something that could turn the tide of the war, Jerome accepted the new position as vehicle specialist for GHOST, full-heartedly. Over the 30 year span of GHOST Team's service life, Jerome saved the lives of his teammates innumerable times, with his skill in piloting a vehicle of any type. Over the course of his career, he and Linda Burk fell in love. At first, they were just friends, but towards the end of GHOSTs life, they entered a romantic relationship. Their love concluded with the death of both, Linda and Jerome during the battle of Kynd during the Covenant Remnants War. Kynd served as the base of operations for the Remnants, and was the last battle of the Covenant Remnants war. =Personality= Jerome's personality was often molded by the events in his life. Despite growning up in a bad neighborhood, he kept a positive attitude and was often in high spirits. His personality soon grew dark and cold, when he joined the marines. At first he attempted to make friends, but many of them fell in battle soon after he got attached to them. Because of this, he got cold, and treated most of his teammates like they were already dead. However, one soldier stood out to Jerome; Mikhail Tokarev. Mikhail's skill in battle and brutal effectiveness proved to be akin to Jerome's own personality. The pair soon became friends, and both opened up to each other. Jerome kept his cold collectedness up until he met Linda Burk while operating in GHOST Team. =Death= Jerome fell in battle on the Planet Kynd, during the final battle of the Covenant Remnants War. He was making his final stand against enemy forces, after his platoon was wiped out in an ambush. Due to his heroism, Jerome was given the Red Legion of Honor Posthumously. He is survived by his brother James. Category:ONI Operatives